Mi pequeña Cenicienta
by Bright Cherry Bomb
Summary: Summary: ‹‹ Bailare contigo toda la noche, no me quiero perder ni una sola canción, hasta que el reloj marque la medianoche, & tú te tengas que ir; aunque yo no quiera. Pero siempre recuerda que tú serás mi pequeña Cenicienta.››   Edward&Nessie. TH.


_**D**__isclamer: Los personajes, aunque yo quisiera, no me pertenecen :( Los personajes son invento de la – maravillosa- mente de Stephanie Meyer :) _

_**S**__ummary__**: **_‹‹_Bailare contigo toda la noche, no me quiero perder ni una sola canción, hasta que el reloj marque la medianoche, & tú te tengas que ir; aunque yo no quiera. Pero siempre recuerda que tú serás mi pequeña Cenicienta._›› _ Edward&Nessie. TH._

_**M**__i __**P**__equeñ__α__**Cenicient**__**α**_

_**A**__sí que bailaré con Cenicient__α__  
__**M**__ientras ell__α__ est__α__ aquí en mis brazos  
__**P**__orque sé algo que el príncipe no sabí__α__  
__**O**__h, yo b__α__ilaré con Cenicient__α__  
__**Y**__o no me quiero perder ni una sol__α__ c__α__nción  
__**P**__orque muy pronto el reloj m__α__rc__α__rá l__α__ medi__α__ noche  
__**Y**__ ell__α__ se irá._

Cinderella - Steven Curtis Chapman.

Había llegado a mi casa cansando, después de un arduo trabajo, eran las 11:00, así que me lleve una gran sorpresa ver a Nessie en la sala. Mi bebé de apenas 5 años estaba bailando y girando al compás de una canción, que yo no conocía, sin una preocupación en el mundo.

_**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do**_

- Nessie ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? ¿Y tu mamá?- le pregunte

- Shh. Mi mamá te puede escuchar y despertará. Ella no sabe que estoy aquí contigo.- me dijo - ¡Oh, papá te necesito! Claire me invito a su fiesta y necesito practicar mis pasos de baile. ¡Oh, por favor, papá, por favor!- me rogo.

- Por supuesto Tesoro.- le dije sonriendo.

_**She's pulling at me saying 'Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancing''  
'Oh please, daddy, please!'**_

Mientras ella reiniciaba la canción e intentamos bailar, yo la cargue en mis brazos, para que ella estuviera a mi altura. Bailamos casi una hora, no me quería perder ni una sola canción al lado de Nessie, ella y Bella era lo que más quería del mundo. Hasta que empezó a bostezar y resignado la lleve dormida en mis brazos y la lleve arriba a su cuarto. La deposite en su cama. Deposite un suave beso en su suave frente y me fui dando una última mirada a mi bebé.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone.**_

…

…

La graduación de Nessie era tan solo en una semana y ella hablaba mucho de un muchacho llamado Jacob y comentaba que es un buen tipo.

- Papá ¿Estás de acuerdo con este vestido?- dijo mientras me enseñaba un hermoso vestido color turquesa.

- Claro hija, se te vería hermoso.

_**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
she wants to know if I approve of the dress**_

- Gracias papá.- dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa suya.- ¿Papá? la fiesta de graduación es tan sólo una semana de distancia. Y necesito practicar mis pasos de baile. Oh, por favor, papá, por favor.

- Claro pequeña.- dije. Ella se enrojecía, a Nessie le parecía absurdo que le dijera pequeña, ella dice que ya tiene 18 años y que ya no es ninguna pequeña, pero para mí siempre será mi bebé.

_**She says, 'Dad the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing'  
'Oh please, daddy, please!'**_

Me dirigí hacia el estero y puse una canción.

Bailamos toda la tarde, no tuve prisa, no quería perder de este momento junto a ella. Sabía que algún día ella se iría de mi lado, aunque yo no quisiese. Nessie crece muy rápido, más de lo que yo quería, todavía recuerdo el día en que ella nació e ilumino la vida de Bella y la mía. Ella casi no había cambiado, todavía seguía ese brillo en sus ojos. Durante este tiempo, disfrute cada segundo a su lado. Recordando este momento, hasta que ella se fuera.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**_

…

…

En la casa, estaban mi hermana Alice con mi cuñado –mejor amigo- Jasper, mi hermano Emmett y su esposa Rosalie y mi hermosa esposa Bella.

Alguien toco la puerta y Alice fue a ver. Ella regreso con Nessie a un lado suyo. Iba muy sonriente, Nessie con apenas 20 años, ya era una joven muy guapa, me recordaba mucho a mi Bella, cuando ella tenía la misma edad.

- Familia, les tengo una notica.- dice un poco temerosa.- ¡Me voy a casar!

- ¡Oh hija! ¡Qué feliz me haces! Mi hija se va a casar… no puedo creerlo-dijo Bella con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Oh Nessie! Felicidades.- dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba

- Pero ¿Dónde está el anillo? Queremos saber si es apto para un Cullen…- dijo Rosalie.

- Tía...- la reprendió Nessie.- Jacob lo mando a la Joyería para que lo arreglasen. Me quedaba un poco grande.

- ¿Jacob? ¿Así que él es el chucho infeliz que quiere apartar a Nessie de nuestro lado?- dijo Emmett con tono de padre celoso.

- Sabía que iba a ser él.- dijo Jasper con aire triunfador.- Emmett, gane la apuesta, págame.

- Ahh…

Todavía no podía creer que mi bebé se iba a casar.

- ¿Papa? ¿No estás feliz con la noticia?- dijo triste

- Claro que si, Nessie.- dije abrazándola fuerte.- espero que Jacob te cuide mucho.

_**But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing' and telling' us all they had planned**_

Cuando mi familia se fue, y Bella y Nessie se fueron a dormir, yo me quede en la sala, todavía asimilando que, dentro de pocos meses mi hija se casaría.

Hasta que oí pasos, y me voltee, ahí estaba ella con una sonrisa. Se acerco donde yo estaba y me dijo.

- Papá, yo se que la boda todavía queda a seis meses de distancia, pero necesito practicar mis pasos de baile. ¡Oh, por favor, papá, por favor!

- Cuando tú quieras Nessie.- le dije.

_**She says, 'Dad the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancing'  
'Oh please, daddy, please!'**_

Nessie se fue a poner una canción en el estero.

No puedo creer que rápido se había pasado el tiempo, todavía recuerdo cuando nos casamos Bella y yo, y ahora nuestra hija ahora se casa. Bailamos casi toda la noche, no me quería perder ni una sola canción. Grabé este momento en mi memoria. En tan solos en unos seis meses ella se irá.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**_

…

…

Todavía no quería creer que estaba en la boda de mi hija. Mi bebé se ve hermosa en ese lindo vestido blanco.

La lleve hacia el pasillo adornado de flores blancas, disfrutando de este instante, en tan solo en unos escasos minutos, ella ya no será más mi bebé.

La ceremonia fue encantadora.

Ahora yo estaba bailando con mi hija, con mi Nessie. Estaba bailando el último bailé. Yo todavía no podía creer que mi niña ya estaba _casada._

- ¡Papi, Papi! Ya es hora. Ya es momento de irme.- dijo con sus ojos achocolatados brillando de la felicidad mientras ve el reloj que pronto marcara las doce. Había llegado el momento. Ojala pudiera regresar el tiempo pero no puedo. Había llegado el instante en que ella se iría.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**_

- Adiós papa. Te amo.- dijo ella con emoción en sus ojos brillantes.

- Yo también te amo, mi bebé.- dije y con el corazón en mis manos le susurre al oído.

- Adiós mi pequeña cenicienta.

_Me esforcé haciendo este One-Shot. _

_Soy Nueva en esto. Así que si no les gusto, dejen sus Reviews *.* y si les gusto también dejen un Reviews XD_

_Les juro que llore haciendo esto, es normal, yo soy muy sentimental - & también bipolar :(: - así que también reí haciendo la historia. XD_

_:D_

…


End file.
